batmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Suicide Squad (Volume 4) Issue 26
Synopsis "Aloha!" Since the Crime Syndicate's attack, the prisoners of Belle Reve were set free, and now Amanda Waller can see how the plan to make the prison a home for the most evil super-humans on earth was flawed. It is her hope that if she survives what is to come, she will be able to rebuild the prison, and do it right. Unfortunately, her only remaining ally in surviving is King Shark, who is only allied with her as of a few moments ago, having learned that she knows the identity of his father. His father is Kamo, who thinks he is a Hawaiian deity, and is so powerful that Waller had to keep him in solitary lockdown, deep within the prison's subbasements for four years. As such, he is not happy to see her. When he was first imprisoned, Belle Reve had needed power such as his, but he was not the first case of incomprehensible power that she had seen. That occurred when she was shown video footage of a Cadmus experiment in which a subject was injected with the O.M.A.C. Virus. The things she saw then caused her to lose her ability to trust anyone - and her tolerance for any who might stand in her way. Now, she hopes that she can trust James Gordon, Jr. to find the Thinker while she lures the battling Shark Gods around the prison. James, meanwhile, is surprised to see the Suicide Squad returning to the prison - apparently successful. He realizes too late that Harley Quinn has double-crossed the team, and is delivering OMAC to the Thinker. As Kamo threatens that he must kill King Shark, given that each of his children was born to usurp him, Amanda attempts to adjust his perspective by warning that if he helps her defeat OMAC, it will undo the spell that holds him in the prison, and allow him to return to his worshippers. After Superman's appearance, and the failure of the O.M.A.C. project, Waller's group sought out other powerful beings, and found Kamo. She had been troubled by the number of human sacrifices that had been made to him, and she wondered if, maybe, the many children he had could one day grow to take his place. Not wanting to see that happen, she captured one of them, and they blew up the island. Unfortunately, when they discovered that Kamo was uncontrollable, they had nowhere to send him back to, and locked him in the basements. His offspring, though, could be raised and controlled - they thought. They did not expect how quickly King Shark would grow. With Harley tackling him from behind, Gordon becomes enraged, thrusting a knife behind her shoulder blade. He warns that the knife is too close to her spine to remove or even move carelessly without causing permanent damage. As such, she is at his mercy, and he demands to know why she betrayed the others. She responds that she was merely bored. Knowing she is telling the truth, he removes the blade, promising that he won't kill her - but that she now belongs to him. To punctuate this, he snaps an explosive collar around her neck, ensuring her obedience to the Suicide Squad, once again. She admits that the Thinker tasked her with retrieving OMAC - and he intends to transfer his own mind into the creature's body. Reuiniting with James and Harley, Amanda discovers that OMAC has gone missing. They realize, suddenly, that Thinker has succeeded with his plan, and placed his mind inside the body of OMAC - allowing one of the world's most powerful weapons to fall into the wrong hands. If he is not stopped, they will all die. Meanwhile, Deadshot has barely survived the avalanche that buried him, and he is eager to get free, and kill whomever he decides is most responsible. Appearances "Aloha!" Individuals *Jonah Hex *Vigilante *Tomahawk *Superman *Amanda Waller *King Shark *Kamo *James Gordon, Jr. *O.M.A.C. *Harley Quinn *Barbara Kean-Gordon *The Thinker *Deadshot Locations *Belle Reve Penitentiary Links *http://www.dccomics.com/comics/suicide-squad-2011/suicide-squad-26 *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Suicide_Squad_Vol_4_26 *http://www.comicvine.com/suicide-squad-26-aloha/4000-436152/ Category:Suicide Squad (Volume 4) Issues